1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of winding a web on a winding core, a producing method of a wound web, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a reel on which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape is wound, and which is accommodated within a case is known. In such a reel, the recording tape is wound on an outer peripheral surface of a hub thereof after a free end portion of the recording tape is attached thereto. That is, a liquid for recording tape attachment such as alcohol is coated on the outer peripheral surface of the hub, and after attaching the free end portion of the recording tape to the outer peripheral surface of the hub by way of a surface tension of the liquid, the recording tape is wound on the hub (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-259273).
However, in the case of such a recording tape winding method, since it is difficult for a drying speed of the liquid for recording tape attachment (alcohol or the like) in a height direction (axis direction) of the hub (winding core) to become uniform, it is easy for the free end portion of the recording tape to slant in the height direction (axis direction) of the hub when the free end portion of the recording tape (web) has been attached to the outer peripheral surface of the hub and the recording tape has begun to be wound on the hub, and in some cases, the free end of the recording tape is attached at a slant. When the recording tape is sequentially wound on the hub in this state, an edge (width direction end portion) of the recording tape may hit a flange, and the edge may be bent over thereby.